Faut qu on rompe
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot sans prétention] Ne pas connaître ou trop connaître sa place emmène à prendre des décisions... le souci... la suite et la fin ? Là !


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Pour qui en particulier ?** : **Pour ma Shiny ! Oui c'est encore pour toi ! Parce que t'as besoin d'un tit cheer up virtuel ! Et puis parce que tu m'as poksée gentiment pour avoir n truc du genre lol J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !**

**C koi ? **un **oneshot**** YAOI** et je ne dis rien de plus, juste que c'est pas un nawak.

**Rating : T voire M. Pour long lime. Si ça ne vous dit pas, ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre, ne lisez pas.**

**Couple : c'est pas parce qu'il y a un lime qu'il y a un couple, sinon les ex ne se feraient pas de bien de temps en temps XD**

**Important : protégez-vous sérieusement ! La capote, c'est pas, ça n'a jamais été, ça ne sera jamais de la gnognotte. Ne tentez pas le destin, il peut être très cruel, personne n'est à l'abri. Merci pour vous.**

**Remerciements** : **ma Shiny****, Kaoru, Sailor Sayuri, Naïa,Tulag ¤ gniark gniark ¤, Syt the Evil Angel,Moonfree, Setsu', Shima-chan, Ma lunanamoi, 'tit hamster, Lihiel, Lily.B  
**

* * *

* * *

**Faut qu'on rompe (ne partons pas fâchés)**

¤

¤

**Devant l'appartement du Preventers Maxwell, Base de Toronto, AC 204.**

¤

Un marmonnement.

Une natte dans le dos que l'on pose sur l'épaule.

Que l'on triture un peu.

Un tout petit peu, machinalement.

¤

- Y en a marre.

¤

Natte lâchée.

Coup de pied dans une porte blindée.

Vive les boots.

¤

- Trois semaines que j'ai pas de news au boulot. Chuis pas censé en attendre non plus. Putain de merde.

¤

Re coup de pied dans la porte.

Heureusement que c'est la sienne.

Recherche clé désespérément dans poche latérale de pantalon.

Main sûre.

Poche gauche.

¤

- Personne dit s'il est rentré de mission, l'bordel est pseudo top secret. C'est chaud si je demande trop de nouvelles de mon « pote » à la sorcière. Suspect.

¤

Clé aux abonnés absents.

Main aussi sûre que sa sœur à gauche.

Poche droite.

¤

- Pétasse tu peux pas répondre à une question, c'est pas comme si j'étais un civil ? Dire s'il est vivant ça va casser le balai que t'as dans le cul ? Ça va péter ton string ?

¤

Pause.

Coup de poing.

Nerfs à fleur de peau.

¤

- 'l'a raison. Pas « partenaires ». Pas « ma mission ». Pas « habilitée à me répondre », protocole de merde. Système de merde qui peut m'tracer si j'fouille.

¤

Pause.

Re coup de poing ?

Nerfs en pelote.

La haine.

¤

- 'l' a raison. C'est moi qui m'excite de trop. 'tain j'ai besoin d'une clope. Pourquoi j'ai arrêté de fumer déjà ?

¤

Du.

Calme.

Essaye encore.

La poche droite tinte.

Bingo.

La clé est là sans y être.

¤

- Ah ouais, connard aime pas l'odeur, aime pas le goût de ma bouche quand il m'emballe. Ouais 'le dit pas comme ça mais gueule de dégoût quand tu roules une pelle égal gueule d'égout. Les autres ça les dérange pas ! Un an que j'ai arrêté et ça manque, 'tain, ça manque

¤

… _ptet__ pas autant que…_

¤

Clé trouvée.

La poche est trouée dans sa doublure.

Il le lui avait dit, en empruntant ce pantalon un jour.

'L'avait envoyé brouter les verts pâturages sur la lune.

¤

- N'empêche avec la clope… 'se plaignait pas quand je le gâtais. Et ça grogne les connards mine de rien, hé. Ça part en live tout seul pour des conneries.

¤

Clé dans la serrure.

Sourire concupiscent.

¤

- Ça « hmm » sec quand ça aime ou quand ça veut que tu la fermes pour te concentrer sur le sujet. Ça « hmm » à toutes les sauces et faut décoder.

¤

Pause.

Sourire lascif.

¤

- ' Limite besoin de son laptop pour capter. Quand il part pas dans ses délires explicatifs. Va droit au but _Heelove_, quand tu développes de trop tu m'perds en route…

¤

Un tour, deux tours de clé.

Sourire exaspéré.

¤

- Chuis en train de me prendre la tête. Grave. Ça. Va. Pas. Le. Faire. 'Vais voir Kevin, tiens, ça fait un bail. Ça va me faire switcher blondinet sexy.

¤

La porte s'ouvre.

La lumière s'allume automatiquement.

Sourire lubrique.

¤

- L'ai trop négligé depuis… oh, huit mois ? Mais _si_ il va se rappeler de moi. Quant à connard… l'a qu'à aller se faire pendre s'il est pas encore pendu, m'en fous.

¤

Sourire sadique.

Referme la porte.

A double tour.

¤

- Allez me douche, me change, j'appelle Kev et on improvise. 'dira pas non, il dit _jamais_ non. Et sur la route je m'achèterai un paquet de clopes, tiens.

¤

Se retourne et…

Devine qui vient dîner ?

Devine qui vient de rentrer de mission ?

Devine qui est à un mètre de toi ?

Un ex héros de guerre qui fait comme chez lui alors qu'il n'a jamais eu la clé.

Le locataire ne l'avait même pas senti.

Même pas. Comme s'il faisait parti des meubles.

Assez grand.

Brun.

Le regard intense.

Très.

Toujours.

¤

Alors il est vivant ?

_Apparemment…_

Soulagement ?

_Evidemment._

Le virer ?

_Eventuellement ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

_Comme d'habitude…_

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se fâchent ou se « quittent »

Ou les deux.

Quelques pas et le mètre se fait centimètres.

¤

Le même problème se pose.

Toujours.

Systématiquement.

Attirance…

Physique... et mentale.

Sexy…

¤

Des mains bien connues se posent sur des épaules, en guise d' « okaeri », accueillant le maître des lieus.

D'autres sont tentées de les caresser ces mains, en un « tadaima » surréaliste. C'était lui qui était censé l'accueillir. A bien y réfléchir, même pas. Ils ne se devaient rien.

Il suffisait de fermer les yeux.

Encore.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient sans s'expliquer, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

On pouvait être bavard et oublier d'avoir envie de parler.

Mais….

¤

Mais la détermination pouvait abattre des montagnes.

De bien belles montagnes.

Milles choses à dire.

Alors cette mission ? Pas trop de bobos ?

Où t'étais ?

Comment t'es entré ?

Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Entre autres ?

Une seule déterminante à l'heure actuelle.

Heero faut qu'on parle ?

¤

- Heero faut qu'on rompe.

¤

Une cravate ôtée.

Un regard bleu intense.

Un sourire en coin, sourire involontairement séducteur.

Le rentré de mission écoute pour ne rien entendre.

Une chemise beige déboutonnée.

Lentement.

Clac

Clac

Clac

Clac

Les yeux dans les yeux.

¤

- Hm, hm.

¤

Des doigts forts et bronzés, quittant momentanément une chemise entrouverte, pour se poser sur des mains blanches.

Pour les faire se poser sur le bas d'un tee-shirt militaire basique.

Pour qu'elles ne restent pas inactives.

Les mains dorées retournent sagement le long du corps.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Encore.

¤

- Nan, sérieux, faut qu'on arrête, ça marche pas _entre nous_…

¤

Les mains opalines, malgré elles, s'enfoncent doucement à l'intérieur d'un bas de jogging

pour remonter le vêtement le long d'un ventre plat et contracté à l'effleurement des doigts, d'abdominaux saillant avec ou sans efforts,

et de pectoraux puissants sans être hypertrophiés.

Les yeux bleu de Prusse fermés par le passage des mains, à la merci d'un regard indigo.

¤

- Hm, hm…

¤

Le corps d'ambre lève enfin les bras forts, pour faire passer le coton doux et légèrement humide de la douche au dessus de sa tête.

Le vêtement est jeté quelque part.

Les paupières s'ouvrent et les regards s'ancrent encore.

¤

- On se prend la tête depuis quoi ? Deux ans ? On s'envoie chier. On « casse ». On reprend… sérieux t'en as pas marre ?

- Hm… ?

- Ça doit faire dix fois voire plus, je tiens même plus le compte… titi et rominet version hardcore ça fait pas sérieux…

¤

Une main dorée se pose sur une longue natte.

Une main blanche se pose dessus, comme pour l'empêcher.

Les doigts finissent entrelacés, en un beau mélange nacre, or et cicatrices d'explosion brunies.

¤

- Hm… hm.

¤

Un brun se rapproche les yeux grands ouverts, hypnotiques.

Un châtain se rapproche en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il a à dire.

Le brun sent le propre et la poudre des armes qu'il a utilisées il y a encore peu, il respirait à même la peau.

¤

- On est des burnes, tu sais ? C'est pas sain ce qu'on fait, c'est du délire total.

¤

Une main opaline se pose d'abord sur une poitrine, pour sentir un battement de cœur régulier.

Puis, sur une épaule, pour faire pause, pour faire quelque chose…. Pour repousser.

Une main halée, traîtresse, se pose sur le dos, pour descendre du bout des ongles la colonne vertébrale… par-dessus la chemise.

Lentement.

La chemise devient lourde mais on ne l'ôte pas.

Pas encore.

¤

- Hm, hm !

¤

La main sur l'épaule, vaincue, finit son chemin autour d'une nuque, les doigts fourrageant dans des cheveux humides d'un shampoing à la pomme.

La main, au pied de la colonne drapée, s'introduit sous la chemise pour se poser sur une peau nue.

Les lèvres se rapprochent et les yeux se ferment.

¤

- Nan sans déconner….. Tu r'viens, je reviens, tu r'vien-eiiiins….

¤

Mouvement langoureux des hanches en réponse.

Jambes écartées par une autre en bas de jogging.

Souffle qui excite.

Narines qui frémissent.

Lèvres mordillées.

Les pantalons se gorgent en douceur,

La pression augmente…

¤

- je r'viens… c'est du n'importe quoi.

- Hm, hm !

¤

Des lèvres se frôlent,

se touchent.

s'entrouvrent.

Les langues ne dansent aucun balai, mais les dents mordillent,

caressent.

Affament.

Se détachent.

Un autre coup de reins langoureux.

¤

- Nan mais c'était quoi cette fois ? Le savon de Lady Une pour la mission foirée ? L'opération Gémini ?

- Hmmm…

¤

Les lèvres rouges de leurs étreintes glissent sur une pommette rosie pour glisser sur la gorge pâle

Une peau qui ne perd pas le nord même si on lui tourne la tête.

¤

- Et tu t'es énervé parce que j'avais eu raison ? Comment j'ai volé ! Ça a été silence radio pendant quelques semaines, puis t'es parti en mission et là t'es là… et… t'as rien à faire là…

- Hm; Hm…

¤

La main sur les reins pâles glisse le long de la taille pour rester sous le ventre.

Sur la boucle métallique de la ceinture de cuir.

Celle qui représente l'autorité. Celle qui retient le pantalon d'uniforme kaki. Celle qui retient la retenue.

Le jeune homme à la natte ne perd rien de sa superbe et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent.

Et il ouvre les yeux.

¤

- Et l'avant-dernière fois, hein, l'avant-dernière fois ! Tu m'as limite fait la leçon devant mes hommes, genre j'avais oublié un détail important dans le briefing.

- Hm…

- Je t'ai envoyé brouter sur la lune. Ça a gueulé et bon… je suis aussi revenu après quelques temps, comme un con.

- Hm… hm…

¤

Les mains entrelacées restent encore entrelacées autour de la natte.

La main autour du cou se promène doucement sur les épaules, caressent la nuque.

La boucle est débouclée par une ambre solitaire alors que la peau d'un cou est aspirée.

Un mouvement de hanche langoureux.

¤

- Et me « hm… hm… » pas toi ! Et arrête de « hmer » c'est pénible. Ton scepticisme à la con tu peux te le foutre ah…

¤

Mouvement de hanches un peu plus poussé, sensuel.

Un peu plus fort.

Deux bas-ventres qui s'ébattent.

Des respirations qui s'agitent.

¤

- Hm ?

¤

Les doigts entrelacés se délassent pour mieux se divertir et enfin se délecter du corps de l'autre.

Mais avant cela, les mains dorées, profitant que les opalines soient libres, font glisser les manches de la chemise sur les bras musclés

Et l'ôtent une bonne fois pour toutes de leur chemin.

Les mains bronzées se promènent sur un dos enfin nu et lisse, explorent les omoplates, glissent le long de la colonne pour se poser sur des reins légèrement moites.

Les lèvres quittent le cou pour aller taquiner une oreille.

Une bouche prête à parler s'assèche et un bout de langue mutin la désaltère.

¤

- … où je pense. Qu'est-ce que mes hommes en avaient à foutre que la couleur de la chemise du suspect soie pas rouge mais « pourpre » ? Tu voulais juste la ramener, hein ?

¤

Les respirations se font saccadées et la phrase, les phrases, de plus en plus difficiles à trouver.

Mais la détermination est là malgré la chaleur.

¤

- Hm…

- Mais je t'emmerde ! Et l'avant avant-dernière fois ? Ton coup du moment te prend le chou, donc tu me prends le chou. C'est pas ma faute si ton plan quéquette de substitution te saoule avec un choix !

- HM…

¤

Les lèvres quittent l'oreille pour retourner au cou.

Pour mordre.

Un peu trop fort.

Corps qui se raidit.

Mains autour du cou qui se crispent.

¤

- Hey me mords pas espèce de sauvage ! C'est pas comme si je mentais hein ? Je sais gérer mes plans cul, moi. La preuve, tout va bien avec lui, merci !

- Hmmm ?

¤

Une langue plus douce pour apaiser la blessure….

Un cou qui se tend vers la caresse humide.

Des mains griffonnent le dos, se faufile sous un boxer kaki pour envelopper tout doucement un fessier rebondi.

¤

- Euh… si tu le prends comme ça… j'ai dit que je doutais que tu gères ? Je dis des conneries, tu le sais pas depuis le temps ?

¤

Lèche encore.

Presse sensuellement des rondeurs musclées et bien charnues pour un corps si mince.

Déplace le corps au pantalon aux chevilles à travers l'entrée, puis le couloir et enfin dans la chambre. Puis il le pousse tranquillement vers le lit.

Les chaussures s'ôtent toutes seules.

Un corps pâle s'allonge sur les draps blancs frais.

Un corps halé s'allonge sur une peau chaude, défaisant lentement la tresse prisonnière entre eux. Puis une main se dirige vers la table de chevet prendre ce qu'il y a à prendre, sans risque.

Des mains opalines abaissent un bas de jogging. Son bas de jogging. Il s'était servi en plus.

Les mouvements sont lents.

¤

- Hmmm… ?

- Si, si, mords-moi encore, t'as encore le droit vu que c'est la der. Mais plus doux hein, no stress. J'te impose rien, moi, juste la rupture définitive !

¤

Les cheveux se déploient tels des fils de soie châtain brillants, capturant la lumière du jour.

Des yeux bleu de Prusse prennent le temps d'admirer

Un corps se tortille pour dégager le bas de jogging, secouant le pied comme un chien se gratterait l'arrière du crâne.

Un éclat de rire.

Une presque rougeur.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Une langue qui fait taire cette fois en traçant les contours de lèvres moqueuses.

Lèvres moqueuses qui capturent le muscle pour le faire entrer dans son antre.

Invité plus que bien venu.

Plus que parfait sauf… dans leurs « ruptures ». Particulièrement dans la présente.

¤

- Sans dec, on n'y arrive jamais, hmm… ça sert à rien !

- …

- Quand c'est pas pour le boulot, c'est pour des conneries, genre des retards, des humeurs à la con. On se prend la gueule avec un tel et après on se lourde dessus… c'était pas dans le contrat de départ.

¤

Une main qui caresse la peau sous elle, le visage, la gorge, les épaules, les pectoraux, le torse. Le ventre.

Une autre qui s'introduit encore dans un boxer kaki.

Pour envelopper une virilité ma foi bien éveillée.

Une tête gémit contre un cou, contre une oreille….

¤

- Hmm….

¤

Le corps blanc, beau, dessous, est alangui… avant de se ressaisir et d'écarter les jambes….

et de se servir de ses mains pour se saisir des fesses pleines, parfaites pour ses longues mains.

Parfaites tout court.

¤

- A la base on se faisait plaisir,

¤

Mouvement de pompe, mouvement de hanches, mouvements de lèvres.

Gémissements.

Halètements.

¤

- c'était du désir...

¤

Voix de plus en plus rauque.

Mouvements de main de plus en plus rapides

Sexes tendus.

¤

- On a craqué la première fois, pendant une mission de malades. On avait… on avait…

¤

Mouvements de hanches de plus en plus ample.

Corps qui s'échauffent.

Corps doré qui relâche la pression sans relâcher le sexe, paupières mi closes,

¤

- On avait faim….

¤

Langue humide qui glisse d'une oreille à une rose-gorge, s'égare sur un mamelon, surfe sur l'estomac avant de s'établir temporairement sur le nombril.

Muscles qui se contractent.

¤

- Hmm….

¤

Mordillement de la chair ronde pour un mordillement des lèvres et des paupières closes.

Mouvement de main rapide contre mouvement de hanches.

Corps doré descendu contre mains blanches remontées,

remontées des fesses dorées à des cheveux très bruns.

¤

- et… oh… on a décidé de remettre ça à l'occasion…. hmm 'tain l'occa-sion à ce prix-là c'est du neuf ! Tu… tu me rends dur Heero, de ¤ halètement ¤ plus en plus dur…

¤

Perte de repères et pourtant il faut parler, parler… pourquoi déjà ?

Bouche gourmande qui se rapproche de son objectif pour l'aimer.

Virilité enfermée dans un étau chaud et humide.

Petit ventre blanc qui se contracte.

Bouche gourmande qui…

¤

- Hmmm…

¤

Frisson du corps pâle.

Main dorée qui quitte un mamelon pour se soulager un peu.

Voix qui se perd, désespère d'être autre chose qu'un souffle.

¤

- Ça fait… hey !- ça chatouille – un… bail que ça dure ! Et le… contrat… était… plutôt… cool.

¤

Succion, exploration des environs, des îles environnantes.

Le corps blanc tient bon la barre et le capitaine aux mains d'or est maître à bord, attentif au soin du propriétaire, vip.

Mains qui se crispent dans les cheveux, sans faire mal.

¤

- Pas assez amis pour que ce soit trop bizarre de se faire du bien ensemble. Et pourtant on a de la bouteille.

- …

- Assez amis pour pas se prendre la tête si ça marche pas. Un « échange de bons procédés » de temps en temps. Où on a appris à bien se connaître.

¤

Le corps blanc a mal d'être si bien.

Il est chaud.

Il a chaud.

Il arrive encore à rassembler ses idées…

¤

- Hmmm.

¤

La bouche chaude quitte son port d'attache.

La main qui soulage entre en terre de feu, parée de douceur protectrice.

Le mat humide est bercé par la brise.

Le corps blanc est en avis de tempête.

Les hanches se soulèvent pour donner un meilleur accès.

¤

- Non reviens… reprends-moi…

¤

La voix se fait mourante.

La bouche gourmande refuse gentiment sadique, préférant remonter le bateau ivre de désir,

toujours en douceur…

préférant remonter un corps alors que le corps d'albâtre remontait le temps, frottant sa peau à vif comme il le peut pour apaiser ses sens.

Les doigts prennent possession de la terre de feu… où alors est-ce la terre de feu qui prend possession des doigts ?

¤

Voix qui répond encore, la bouche pleine d'un petit téton frondeur…

¤

- Hmmm…

¤

Yeux indigos ouverts sur des cheveux…

Yeux bleu de Prusse fermés cette fois.

Corps doré qui se frotte entre les cuisses du blanc.

Blanc qui parle encore.

¤

- Le genre de plan… - continue… continue… tu… m'intéresses… - c'est… c'est la dernière fois…

¤

Voix qui se meurt un peu plus.

¤

- Hmmm…

- Hmmm je vais me mettre aux hmmm-…

¤

Lèvres qui quittent un mamelon

Pour murmurer :

¤

- C'est le but. _Puisqu'il te faut des mots, Duo… je vais t'en donner pour que tu me comprennes…_

¤

Les oreilles blanches auraient dû être un peu plus attentives.

Le corps doré vient juste de dire ses premiers mots ouverts depuis quinze minutes.

Le corps pâle continue, le bassin en mouvement ample et presque synchronisés, comme seuls deux amants de longue dates peuvent s'accorder.

Des amants qui savent ce qu'aiment l'autre et qui le donnent encore et encore. Et encore. Au centuple.

La voix s'entrecoupe, les corps s'entrechoquent.

Mais la voix est toujours là.

¤

- Le genre de plan amitié avec des bénéfs comme dans les films. Pourquoi ça marche pas avec nous ? Le sexe c'était pas censé nous soulager au lieu de tout compliquer ?

¤

Les cheveux s'étendent un peu plus sur les draps.

Les mains quittent les cheveux pour serrer les épaules fortes.

Une main dorée prépare sa propre clé, pour une invasion minutieuse.

¤

- Hmmm…

¤

Capitaine prêt à l'abordage, manquant de tout saborder en lissant un peu trop son instrument.

Terre de feu prête à accueillir le capitaine.

Et le propriétaire du navire continue à poser des questions sur le prix du voyage….

¤

- 'reusement qu'on a nos propres apparts - viens Heero, tu peux y aller -… j'compterais plus l'nombre de fois où on aurait pris nos affaires sinon. C'déjà ça.

- Oui… accroche-toi à moi.

¤

Automatisme, la voix n'est pas vraiment entendue.

Automatisme, les jambes blanches et musclées se resserrent comme elles peuvent autour de hanches solides.

Il veut le sentir en lui.

Il n'ose pas s'avouer le plus que soulagement de savoir qu'il est vivant.

Bien vivant.

¤

- Regarde-moi.

¤

Automatisme encore.

Automatisme des corps.

Corps d'ambre qui se soulève et bras qui le soutienne.

Regards bleu et indigo qui s'accrochent pour la première fois depuis une éternité de vingt minutes.

Mains blanches qui glissent des épaules au rein.

A l'abordage.

¤

- 'Me suis jamais autant… pris… l'chou pour… hmm… quelqu'un et ça me saoule, ça te saoule pas sérieux ?

¤

On entre.

En douceur.

Les yeux dans les yeux, les cheveux collés au front.

On sort un peu.

En douceur.

Les yeux déjà sombres, s'assombrissent encore, dehors le soleil est de plomb.

Une fois.

Deux fois

¤

- T'es un type bien… - plus vite, Heero -… canon et en plus le sexe est super mais bon… voilà quoi.

¤

Très lent.

Frustrant.

Bon.

Mais frustrant.

Ça brûle.

Excel…

Lent…

¤

- Hm…

¤

La sueur perle aux tempes, aux corps.

Encore.

Encore.

Pas assez.

¤

- C'est pas comme si on n'avait pas des à-côtés ! Comme si on était exclusifs !

¤

Les mouvements s'accélèrent un peu.

Pas assez.

Mais trop.

Trop.

Toujours trop avec lui.

¤

- Ma ah… parole … on se comporte en couple et on n'est pas un couple

- Il est là le problème.

¤

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Le corps en feu.

Duo l'entend pour la première fois.

¤

- Hein ?

* * *

La voix est douce.

Le mouvement est lent, ample, fort.

Duo se sent doucement, puissamment, inexorablement envahi.

Et il aime ça.

Et il en a peur.

C'est comme s'il faisait partie de lui.

¤

- Tu me dis qu'il faut rompre, ok. Mais si on n'est pas un couple, on peut pas rompre. Tu me suis ?

¤

Les mouvements de rein restent puissants, mais ils ralentissent, que les mots s'entrecoupent moins.

Doucement.

De plus en plus doucement.

A rendre fou.

¤

- Euh, nan… han… t'arrête pas, Heero, t'arrête pas… on… on en reparlera plus tard hmmm….

- C'est comme si tu voulais retirer les cacahuètes des metms des metm's sans cacahuètes.

¤

Il ralentit encore.

Frustration…

¤

- Euh si je voulais des metm's sans cacahuètes je les achèterais directement sans. Reviens aux « hmms », Heero.

- …

- Reviens à moi. Reviens en moi, plus vite… allez…

¤

Des yeux se lèvent au ciel, au plafond.

Conversation surréaliste.

Mais après tout, que faisait Duo depuis tout à l'heure ?

¤

- C'est un exemple.

- Ben il est con ton exemple.

¤

Frustration

¤

- …

- Bordel t'es en moi et tu me parles de cacahuètes ?

¤

Froncement de sourcils.

Mouvement de rein tout petit.

Riquiqui.

¤

- Oui, et ?

- Allez, active-toi !

¤

Riquiqui.

Mouvement de hanches blanches stoppées par des mains d'or.

Frustration.

¤

- Tu vois, on se prend le crâne sur des conneries ! J'ai envie et tu parles de cacahuètes ! J'm'en bats la cacahuète, de tes cacahuètes, moi. Bouge !

¤

Mouvement de rein un peu plus ample.

Semblant de tempo.

Terre de feu presque aux anges.

Capitaine, sadique, caressant un mat un peu à l'abandon.

S'il y allait trop fort, le bateau risquait d'être fantôme.

¤

- Alors c'est comme si tu voulais… hmmm… faire jouer la garantie de ta moto, mais pas dans le magasin où tu l'as achetée.

- Mais je répare tout moi-même… Et ma moto je l'ai montée tout seul…

¤

Mauvaise foi.

¤

- C'est un EXEMPLE Maxwell. Tu vas te monter tout seul et te finir tout seul à ce rythme-là.

- Bon ça va j'ai compris… enfin je vois à AAAAAAHHHHHHHH peu près ?

¤

Gentil capitaine caressait vigoureusement le mat tout en restant bien ancré.

Petit propriétaire du navire voit des étoiles au plafond.

¤

- Regarde-moi, Duo.

¤

Petit propriétaire du navire regarde le capitaine.

Lèvres entrouvertes sèches et souffle erratique, cheveux dans tous les sens, il a peine à se rappeler qui il est et pourquoi il a mis sur le tapis ce sujet de conversation.

Du moment que le capitaine restait là où il était, il pouvait bien faire semblant de l'écouter.

Il fit mine de lui accorder toute son attention alors qu'il faisait attention à son corps.

¤

- Tu ne peux pas parler de rupture si on n'est pas vraiment ensemble. Et on n'est pas vraiment ensemble.

- C'est vrai, même si ça fait un bail qu'on est… pas vraiment ensemble ? Ou ensemble sans être ensemble ?

¤

Duo s'en fout.

Duo s'aperçoit qu'il suit.

C'est que le capitaine fait maintenant des va et vient sur son mat. Mais lent.

Pour conserver l'excitation sans mettre en péril l'expédition.

¤

- Oui.

- Super t'as identifié le problème. Est-ce qu'on peut lâcher l'affaire maintenant ? C'est ton défaut tu sais, tu lâches pas l'affaire.

- Mauvaise réponse.

¤

La main quitte le mat sans remords.

Le propriétaire du navire écarquille les yeux.

¤

- Hey ! Hey, repose mimine… . Est-ce que t'as une solution au problème ?

¤

Un sourire.

La main se repose.

Le corps recommence à se mouvoir.

¤

- Oui.

¤

Soulagement.

¤

- Ah… Je…. savais que je pouvais – oui un peu plus fort - compter sur toi. J'osais pas – oh c'est bon… … - t'en parler avant, pour… - encore, _lover_, encore…

- Pour ?

- Pour… pas te prendre la tête plus que je te prends la tête… même sans faire exprès.

¤

Plus vite.

Plus profond.

Indulgence.

¤

- Moi aussi… t'ai pris la tête. La preuve… hn… tu veux rompre alors qu'on n'est pas/ plus ? « ensemble ». Et on a voulu rompre X… fois.

¤

Plus vite.

Plus fort.

Deux gémissements.

¤

- T'es le meilleur, tu sais ! Et c'est quoi ta solution ?

- On n'a qu'à sortir ensemble.

¤

…

…

…

gros blanc mais les corps bougent.

¤

- … tes idées à la con… je crois que t'as pas tout capté là…

- Non, non, écoute avant de déduire trop vite. Tu t'es bien exprimé. T'as fait que ça. Impossible de te faire taire malgré tout. C'est mon tour.

- Hm…

¤

Corps qui bougent.

Rôles inversés.

Corps un peu plus mouillé.

¤

- On n'est pas un vrai couple donc on ne peut pas faire de vraies ruptures.

- …

- Devenons un vrai couple et on pourra rompre vraiment.

¤

Corps qui bougent de plus en plus.

¤

C'est l'idée la plus ridicule que Duo ait jamais entendue.

Mais aux portes de l'extase…

¤

- Hm… ça se tient…. Alors on dit qu'on est un couple ? Aussi simple que ça ?

- On _est_ un couple. Sans « dire ».

¤

Corps qui ne se retiennent plus.

Compromis ?

¤

- Mouais, ok. Alors c'est fini entre nous.

- Non.

- Pour…quoi ?

¤

Corps qui s'allonge complètement sur le corps dessous.

Hanches affolées.

Dents qui se fichent sur une épaule.

Mots hachés.

¤

- Si.on.n'est. jamais.sorti.ensemble, tu.n'as. aucune.raison de rompre, moi non plus. Jusque là… - oui touche-moi, Duo -… on agissait comme un… comme un couple sans en être un. Là on va _être_ un couple.

¤

Dents qui se défichent.

Lèvres à l'oreille.

¤

- Et on est comment un vrai couple ?

- Si je compare avec notre entourage, en couple il faut se plaire, s'entendre et être bien ensemble.

- Ça nous arrive… sinon on reviendrait pas…

- Un couple est plutôt… exclusif aussi. Alors nos à côtés sont plutôt compromis…

- Officiellement. Officieusement on pourra toujours…

¤

Soupape.

Airbag.

filet

¤

- On est un couple. Si c'est pour… être un couple et faire… comme d'habitude… on va droit… dans le mur. On n'arrivera jamais à rompre correctement.

- Mais… ça. peut. être. un. motif. de. rupture !

- Attends qu'on soit un vrai couple d'abord.

¤

Regard sceptique.

Heero ralentit.

Il caresse.

Il regarde doux.

L'autre regarde appréhende.

Et presque exaspère.

Duo en a assez d'être aux portes sans vraiment entrer.

Heero calme le jeu, mesure l'enjeu et la part du je.

Il frustre, rend presque fou.

L'autre sert très fort.

C'est trop bon… et en même temps l'autre veut en finir…

¤

- Mouais… et on met combien de temps avant d'être un vrai couple ?

- Je sais pas… jusqu'à ce qu'on y croit ? Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête de se trouver des excuses idiotes pour être ensemble ?

- Heero…

¤

Il s'arrête.

Il reste en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Il l'embrasse sur une pommette.

Il chuchote.

¤

- J'ai failli mourir, Duo. J'ai failli mourir la semaine dernière et j'ai demandé à être en arrêt, pour réfléchir, seul.

¤

L'autre se contracte.

Le regard s'assombrit dangereusement, jusqu'à une lueur presque folle.

La mort avait des yeux indigos.

Une mort lente et douloureuse.

Il sent le regard car il ne peut pas le voir, trop bien qu'il est niché dans ce cou laiteux.

¤

- Qui…

¤

Il bouge tout doucement pour l'apaiser,

Pour le distraire de la tension,

Enfin, de cette tension-là.

¤

- Les aléas de la mission. Un gilet pare-balle qui connaît son job. Même saboté.

- 'le tuerai… lui arracherais le cœur. De. mes. mains. 'le regarderais agoniser et ce ne sera pas assez. Jouissif. Le torturerai pour avoir… osé…

¤

Duo ne se rend pas compte qu'il parle à voix haute.

¤

- Il est blessé. Il sera jugé par le tribunal qu'on a fait mettre en place avec notre travail.

- …

¤

Duo a un petit remords d'avoir eu cette pensée. Ils avaient sué sang et eau pour une justice sans revanche.

Un tout petit remords.

Il essaie de se calmer.

De calmer la rage presque insensée.

¤

- J'ai failli mourir et pour une fois j'en ai eu quelque chose à faire. Et ce ne sont pas mes… distractions qui me donnent envie d'être là. Ni le travail à faire.

- …

- J'ai eu envie d'être en vie. J'ai dit _merci_ d'être en vie…

- Ce sont… nos vies qui sont moins laides ?

- Tu parlais… de titi et rominet version hardcore, moi je me sens plutôt coyote.

- …

¤

Un sourire contre une joue.

Puis la tête se redresse.

Il veut voir ses yeux indigo mais ils sont fermés.

¤

- Ouvre les yeux, Duo…

- …

- Voilà. Un coyote. Qui a bien envie d'attraper Bip-bip. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçu que je courais dans un désert de roche jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de battre et que je sois soulagé qu'il reparte.

- …

- Et j'ai pensé à notre parcours, à nos amis. Et j'ai pensé à toi… à nos dents de scie coupantes parce que nos mains tiennent mal. Ne tiennent pas le manche, ne contrôlent rien.

¤

C'est reparti.

Plus vite.

Sueur.

Heero s'emballe.

¤

- J'ai cru que t'étais… fâché. Que t'étais… hmmm… mort, y avait…trop, trop…. de mystères autour de cette « opération Oméga »…

- …

- et… j'étais pas là et… j'ai eu… j'ai eu très peur… _pour toi… et peur d'être seul… l'est ptet encore temps de partir ?_

¤

Un murmure.

Plus vite.

Cœur accroché.

Sueurs aux tempes.

Sang aussi.

Les corps s'enragent.

¤

- Tu m'aimes, Duo ?

- Hmm….

- Duo ?

- 'mon pote… te déteste pas… même si tu me saoules.

¤

Plus vite.

Le lit proteste.

Plus fort.

Le sommier commence à se cogner au mur.

Plus loin.

¤

- …

- Oui…. Là… là… je te vénère. Et…

¤

Une oreille mordillée.

Des ongles courts qui griffent les reins.

Des jambes qui se resserrent.

Une question claire.

¤

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Duo ?

- 'ce que tu m'aimes, toi 'ro ?

- … pas comme j'peux aimer mes amis.

- …

- Pas comme je peux apprécier mes amants. Je garderai tes arrières comme je ne le ferai pour personne. Et ça date pas de maintenant.

- Pareil…

¤

Un cri.

Duo.

Heero.

n'est pas humain.

Un souffle.

¤

- Dis-moi qu'on fait l'amour, Duo.¤ coup de rein ¤ Dis-le. ¤ coup de rein ¤ Dis-le seulement si tu le penses. Dis-moi que je suis pas tout seul là.

- Oui… l'a…hm…

- Appelle-moi. ¤ coup de rein ¤ Appelle-moi que je vienne. ¤ coup de rein ¤ Appelle-moi que je te prenne vraiment, complètement. ¤ coup de rein ¤

- Hmm…

- ¤ coup de rein ¤ Appelle-moi que je sois à toi. Qu'on soit pas seuls tous les deux.

- Heero…

¤

Folie.

Furieuse.

Balbutiements.

¤

- C'est moi. Un couple. Vraiment ensemble. Choses… claires.

- Oui…

¤

Les yeux, indigo ou de Prusse, sont tentés de se fermer, mais ils restent ouverts.

Partage.

Le mi clos est permis.

Cœurs qui palpitent.

Lèvres entrouvertes,

des mots simples, pas à demi.

Et de la sueur,

De la chaleur.

Et de la douceur.

¤

- Possessif. Très. Toi… plus disponible. Pas voir ailleurs. Je n'irais… voir personne d'autre que toi.

- Oui…

¤

_Adieu Kevin…_

Main blanche qui délaisse les reins pour se poser sur un côté de visage,

Pour remonter et caresser les cheveux collés.

Douce trêve.

Courage.

Ensemble dans la même galère.

¤

- Tu es à moi comme je suis à toi. Echange… équivalent… égaux.

¤

Un oui-tendre.

¤

- Oui…

- A nous « prendre la tête », à nous épauler _officiellement_.

¤

Un oui-sourire ironique.

¤

- Oui…

¤

Mains en courses folles qui ne savent plus où toucher.

Corps au galop.

Lèvres que l'on tente d'attraper au vol.

Mais Il est sadique…

¤

- Je t'entends pas, Duo. Pourtant t'as arrêté la clope. Tu devrais avoir du souffle…

¤

Il passe la langue sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Sans rompre la cadence.

¤

- OUI !….

¤

Les lèvres sont attrapées et les langues se touchent comme elles peuvent.

Les corps n'en peuvent plus…

Ils murmurent encore dans leur désir de délivrance.

Dans leur désir tout court…

¤

- Tu veux rompre, Duo ? Tu veux rompre ?

¤

Heero se redresse doucement, s'asseyant presque sur le lit, prenant Duo contre lui en le faisant basculer.

Califourchon pour la dernière balade.

Mains blanches devenues rouges autour du cou.

Mais dorées aux reins.

Cheveux dans tous les sens.

Amazone mâle.

Magique.

Les yeux ne se quittent plus… encore.

¤

- Viens sur moi, prends-moi, fais le travail. Montre-moi que tu me veux. Montre-moi que je suis en vie. Que tu as envie… d'être en vie… avec moi.

¤

Dont acte.

¤

- Oui….

- Oui quoi ? Tu veux rompre, Duo ?

- Ahh… ah… nan…espèce de aaaaah…. nan… tout court…

- Dis-le plus fort.

¤

Un corps monte.

L'autre descend.

¤

- Nan…

¤

Encore.

Bras qui se resserrent plus.

Course effrénée.

¤

- Plus fort, Duo. Plus fort, nos cœurs battent trop fort pour que je t'entende.

- … nan…

- Nos peaux se frottent trop pour que je t'entende.

- nan…

- ALLEZ !

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

- … merci…

¤

Constriction presque intolérable.

Epieux de chair en éruption.

Lave en fusion.

Ascension.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, douchés, nus, épuisés et néanmoins ravis, entre les draps.**

¤

Enfin… presque…

Heero est couché sur le flan,

Duo, sur le dos.

Précautionneusement quand même.

Il fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

¤

- Pourquoi j'ai la sensation de m'être fait gruger ?

- Parce que tu t'es fait gruger ?

¤

Un baiser sur le bout du nez…

¤

- Je suis dur en affaires, Duo, très dur en affaire… mais chaque partie a eu ce qu'elle désirait.

¤

Mouvement de protestation.

¤

- Hey ! Je voulais rompre…

- … nos mauvaises habitudes, Duo, seulement nos mauvaises habitudes…

¤

Un autre baiser.

Sourire tendre.

Duo se couche sur le côté, face à Heero.

Heero se rapproche pour lui caresser les cheveux.

Le genre de choses qui apaise.

¤

- Mouais… c'est une question de point de vue… 'l'était plutôt sexe la négociation.

¤

Un clin d'œil, un sourire.

Un haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Quelque chose à redire ?

¤

- Non… quelque chose à refaire…

¤

Un sourire.

Un peu moins éclatant.

Un murmure.

¤

- me refais plus jamais ça… ne pars pas fâché, on ne sait jamais si on peut se revoir.

- Désolé. Mais toi aussi tu l'as déjà fait. Quoi, tu vas me dire c'est pas pareil ?

- … non… que je le prenais pas comme ça… avec nos métiers, nous rendre compte que la mort, ça tue, ça fait un peu pas crédible…

¤

Evolution.

Baiser sur le front.

Humour

¤

- Ne dit-on pas que ce sont les cordonniers qui sont les plus mal chaussés ?

¤

Lève les yeux au ciel.

¤

- Heero sois mignon tais-toi. Retourne aux « hms ». Je t'ai déjà fait découvrir les dessins animés…

- Je t'ai fait découvrir le sexe.

¤

Rougeur.

Baiser sur une ex pommette blanche.

¤

- Ouais bref ! Retourne aux hms ça me fera des vacances.

¤

Regard intense.

Petit sourire.

¤

- Fais-moi taire, Duo…

¤

L'ex Shinigami ne refusait jamais aucune mission.

Sourire espiègle.

Petite langue sur les lèvres du métis.

¤

- Ryoukai… lover… je vais tellement t'épuiser que tu te croiras mort… mais tu ressusciteras pour me préparer un dîner vu que tu squattes.

¤

Un baiser.

Un éclat de rire.

Un câlin.

Un petit couple ensemble dans le même bateau.

¤

¤

**Owari**

* * *

* * *

Vala !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Shiny :

A peluche'

Mithy


End file.
